Generally, during operation of an electronic device, a great deal of heat is generated. The heat may influence the performance and stability of the electronic components in the electronic device or even shorten the use lives of the electronic components. For maintaining the optimized performance of the electronic device, the electronic device is usually equipped with a heat dissipation module (e.g., a cooling fan) to remove the heat. Moreover, for increasing the application and entertainment, a cooling fan with an illuminating function has been introduced into the market.
Please refer to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating the outer appearance of a conventional cooling fan with an illuminating function. FIG. 2 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a portion of the conventional cooling fan as shown in FIG. 1 and taken along a viewpoint. FIG. 3 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a portion of the conventional cooling fan as shown in FIG. 1 and taken along another viewpoint. The cooling fan 1 comprises a fan frame 11, a fan base 12, an impeller part 13, a driving part 14, plural light emitting diodes 15 and plural connecting elements 16. The plural connecting elements 16 are connected between the fan base 12 and the fan frame 11. Consequently, the fan base 12 is fixed at the middle region of the fan frame 11, or the fan base 12 is fixed at the position near the middle region of the fan frame 11. The driving part 14 is disposed within an accommodation space 10 between the impeller part 13 and the fan base 12. The impeller part 13 is disposed within the fan frame 11. Moreover, the impeller part 13 comprises a rotating shaft 131 and plural blades 132. The plural blades 132 are arranged around the rotating shaft 131. The driving part 14 comprises a driving circuit board 141, plural coils 142 and a shaft seat 143. The driving circuit board 141 is disposed on the fan base 12. The plural coils 142 are disposed on the driving circuit board 141. The shaft seat 143 is surrounded by the plural coils 142. The rotating shaft 131 of the impeller part 13 is inserted into the shaft seat 143, and thus the rotating shaft 131 is pivotally coupled to the shaft seat 143. When an electric current from the driving circuit board 141 flows through the plural coils 142, the rotating shaft 131 of the impeller part 13 is rotated. In response to the rotation of the rotating shaft 131, the plural blades 132 are correspondingly rotated to drive the airflow. The airflow is helpful to dissipate away the heat.
FIG. 4 is a schematic side view illustrating the relationship between the driving part and the light emitting diodes of the conventional cooling fan as shown in FIG. 1. The plural light emitting diodes 15 are disposed on the driving circuit board 141 of the driving part 14. When the electric current from the driving circuit board 141 flows through plural light emitting diodes 15, the plural light emitting diodes 15 emit light beams L1. Moreover, at least a portion of the impeller part 13 is made of a light-transmissible material or the impeller part 13 has an opening (not shown) for allowing the light beams L1 to pass through. Since the light beams L1 from the plural light emitting diodes 15 can be outputted to the surroundings, the cooling fan 1 has the illuminating efficacy.
However, due to the limitations of the installation positions of the plural light emitting diodes 15 and the position of the driving circuit board 141, some drawbacks occur. Firstly, the travelling path of the light beams L1 from the plural light emitting diodes 15 is usually obstructed by many components (e.g., the coils 142). Since the light beams are not fully utilized, the user feels that the luminance of the cooling fan 1 is insufficient. Secondly, the beam angle of the light beams L1 to be outputted from the cooling fan 1 is narrow. Thirdly, the applications of the plural light emitting diodes 15 are limited.
In other words, the conventional cooling fan 1 needs to be further improved.